


【虫铁】One More Time

by aijiang111



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 致命女人AU
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【虫铁】One More Time

Tony被他的未婚妻Rumiko甩了。

准确来说，Tony被甩得十分惨烈:Rumiko当众把一杯红酒泼到他脸上，还附赠一个响亮的耳光。

可是Tony觉得自己很无辜——他只是太诚实了。他在自己的订婚宴上灌了一瓶威士忌，然后把主席台上打碟的DJ撵下去，在麦克风边大喊说他后悔了——他不想结婚，他才三十岁，还没有玩够，不想被一个女人拖进婚姻的坟墓里，未来的五十年都躺在棺材板上。

Tony觉得自己很有绅士风度了；他甚至对Rumiko说，那枚三克拉重的订婚戒指，她喜欢就可以一直戴着。

于是，就发生了一开始的那一幕:Tony演讲完后得意洋洋，宾客们鸦雀无声。Rumiko不再像个MIT毕业的优秀女性，而是像个泼妇一样冲上台，送给Tony红酒一杯、耳光一个。

现在，未婚妻跑了，还穿走了那条十个法国工匠花了两百个小时人工缝制的裙子。宾客们也在五分钟内作鸟兽散，留下豪华别墅中的杯盘狼藉和恢复单身的年轻富翁。这副纸醉金迷而后幻灭的景象，恐怕只有菲茨杰拉德再世，才能描绘一二。

Tony倒在沙发里，从冰桶中拿了一瓶红酒，开始颓废地对瓶吹。

他真的是长了一张无辜的脸:五官精巧，线条柔美，嘴角向下撇的时候总能让人忘记他做过什么坏事。所以即使他如此恶劣，人们也会在讨论起他时加一个前缀:全美利坚都知道，Tony Stark是个漂亮的混蛋。

所以明明是他欺负了Rumiko，可他抱着酒瓶、伤感地垂着浓丽的睫毛，却又好像他是个被辜负了的情圣。

Tony吸着鼻子，解开了自己胸前白色的领巾。今天是他订婚的日子，所以他穿了一身白色西装:Tom Ford for Tony Stark，本来是一身完美的战袍；结果现在，都沾上了大片大片红色的酒渍。

Tony不喜欢这种样子。好像他被谁打了一枪、胸口开出一朵血花一样。

正在他醉意朦胧，双手和自己胸前的扣子奋战的时候，他听到了一个奶味十足的声音。

“你还好吗Mr.Stark？”

Tony抬起自己的眼睛，在因为醉酒而带来的重重迷雾中看到门前的年轻男孩。耀眼的水晶灯下，对方好像神祗一般向自己走来，就连那一头柔软的棕发，都被镀上了金色的边。

“嘿Peter。”Tony恹恹地说。

男孩坐到他身边，一只手撑在沙发上，另一只手则夺下了Tony手里的酒瓶。

“不要再喝了。”他说。

Tony伸手捂住脸。

“天呐，我又搞砸了。”他的声音从手指下闷闷地传出来。

Peter一言不发地看着他。在Tony看不见的地方，少年的眼神里承载了太多的柔情蜜意。他全神贯注，好像宇宙的终点就在他面前:而那里只有Tony一人。

“她不爱我，”Tony嘟哝着说“她不想嫁给我，她只是想嫁给我的钱。”

“没有人爱我！”Tony赌气地撒开手坐在沙发上大吼大叫，“这个操蛋的世界！没有一个人真心喜爱Tony Stark！”

“当然有。”Peter沉稳地打断醉鬼的疯话。

“哈！”Tony转过头，咧开嘴看向Peter。

“是哪个倒霉……”

他的话没有说完；因为它们被温柔地吞没在少年贴上来的唇舌里。Peter浅尝辄止地吻了他，他的嘴唇与Tony的相触，好像阳光淌落在草地上。

Tony被这个吻惊呆了。他睁着眼睛，茫然无措的表情好像什么被人类捧在掌心里的小动物。

于是Peter忍不住又凑上前吻了他。

这次，他吻得很深入——他的一只手放在Tony的脖颈上，让他抬起脸颊，被动地接受自己的亲吻。少年的吻技还十分生涩，气势却不逊于人，舌尖在Tony的口腔里坚定不移地推进着。

Tony不知道自己被吻了多久——从Peter柔软的嘴唇覆上来的一瞬间，他的大脑就已经全然空白了。这个吻好像一个不停打转的漩涡，Tony被吸入其中，不断沉沦。

等他气喘吁吁地揪着Peter的领子，把男孩从自己身上扯开以后，两人嘴角相连的那一条暧昧的银丝，让久经风月的Tony•花花公子•Stark都不由得脸红了。

“Peter！”他色厉内荏地吼道，嘴唇被男孩吮得发麻，一定是肿起来了。

“你在干什么！”Tony喊到。

“在吻你。”Peter干脆地说道，“我从八岁起，就想这么做了。”

Tony目瞪口呆地听着这句剖白。

“你现在多大？”他问道。

“十八岁。”Peter立刻回答。

Tony给了他一个凶狠的眼刀。

“……差七天。”Peter老老实实地补充道。

“Fxxk！”Tony崩溃地把手指插到自己用发胶精心打理的头发中，“我居然和一个未成年上了二垒！我要被FBI抓起来了！”

“和我kiss不犯法，Tony。”Peter不乐意地说。

“你叫我什么？”Tony说，“我们只是……你怎么就直接叫我名字了？！”

“我早就想这么叫你了。”Peter说，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，眼睛直勾勾盯着Tony。他像是草原上刚刚成年的幼狮；虽然离开了族群的庇护，而且年轻稚嫩，但已经是个凶狠的猎手了。被他看上的猎物，迟早会成为他的盘中餐。

Tony在那个赤裸裸的眼神中打了个颤。

“你……你还想干什么？”他哆哆嗦嗦地问道。

Peter抓起他的一只手，放在了自己的牛仔裤上。

Tony像被烫到一样跳起来。

“不行！”他喊到，“我一定会被FBI抓起来的！”

“好吧，”Peter站起来，没有继续为难他，“等你觉得可以的时候告诉我，我会一直等你的，Tony。”

他凑过来，还想在Tony脸上吻一下；Tony慌张得推开他，自己跌进沙发里。

Peter一步三回头、恋恋不舍地走了。

而Tony即将迎来一个不眠之夜。

*

Tony本来以为自己很快就会忘了这件事:虽然意识到自己居然是隔壁Parker家自己看着长大的睡衣宝宝的性幻想对象这件事真的有够惊悚，但万人迷Stark不会把这点事放在心上！

只要他一个电话，十个穿着比基尼的维密天使就能出现在他家门前——

该死的！Tony本来真的是这样想的！

可是连续好几天，Tony都魂不守舍:他在回味那两个吻。它们一个生涩，一个热烈，少年清新干净的气息近在咫尺，温热的手指摩挲他的脸颊。他看着Tony的时候，棕色的眼睛里像是盛着所有的星星:它们因Tony的存在，被一颗颗点亮。

好吧。Tony郁闷地想，现在，他和Peter互相都是对方的性幻想对象了。

可是Tony觉得自己不能染指Peter——拜托，Peter还不满十八岁，就算他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，Tony也还是有道德底线的。

Peter是他看着长大的孩子。Tony刚搬来这里的时候，Peter才只有八岁；Tony不能搞他，不然，他绝对会被Peter的婶婶May拿着刀追杀五个街区的。

Tony开始想尽办法躲着Peter。

可是，事情总有超出他控制的时候:这天下午，Tony开着他最喜欢的橙色奥迪R8，在社区的林荫道上以10迈的速度晃荡，猝不及防间，就在视野里捕捉到了男孩的身影。

Peter穿着对于年轻人而言毫无时尚品味可言的帽衫和牛仔裤，挂着白色的耳机线，踩在滑板上，棕色的头发翘起一绺，在头顶上一翘一翘的。

Tony看着他的背影，突然意识到男孩正在长大:Peter的肩膀和脊背开始伸展开宽阔的线条，卷起外套的手臂上也肌肉分明。他不再是Tony记忆里那个瘦小的孩子，躲在婶婶的身后害羞地看他了。

“Peter！”Tony鬼使神差地喊了一声，把车停在路边。

Peter像个听到哨声的狗狗那样欢欣地跑过来。

“Tony！”他喊到，把手臂搭在Tony的车窗上。

Tony扶着墨镜，眼睛从镜框上方盯着男孩。

“你那天说的话还算数吗？”他问Peter。

“当然！”男孩像被冒犯了那样鼓起脸颊，“我说我喜欢你，就一定是永远算数的。”

“试试看和我在一起吧，Tony。”Peter怂恿他，“我会对你忠诚，真心爱你，让你体验从未有过的感觉。”

“谢谢，”Tony说，“很感人。不过你要是不在胳膊下夹着滑板说这些话的话，它们会更有可信度的。”

Peter立刻肉眼可见地蔫下来。

“我已经十八岁了！”他用小奶音软软地抗议，“是个真正的男人了。”

“好吧，你是男人了。”Tony说，做贼心虚地打量一下四周。

“那你……什么时候让我体验一下不一样的感觉？”他问道。

Peter的眼睛一下子亮起来，Tony甚至错觉自己看到他身后甩动的尾巴。

“任何时候都可以！”他说道，声音都因为激动而变调了。

“那这周末吧。”Tony说，“你到时候就满十八岁了对吗？”

Peter用力点头。

Tony从车里伸出手，拍了拍Peter的肩膀。

“具体时间地点你来定。”他说。

Tony一脚油门打着跑车，潇洒地留给Peter一个背影。

*

Tony真的没有想到，他和Peter的第一次sex会是在餐车里。

“你认真的吗？餐车？！”Tony有些崩溃地叫到，怀疑Peter给了他一个恶劣的玩笑:为了这次约会，Tony穿了意大利高定三件套，喷了法国小众沙龙的香水，提前一天叫来造型师给自己修剪了头发和胡子——结果Peter居然要和他在餐车里做爱！

Tony想掉头就走，Peter却眼疾手快。他从后面抱住Tony，手臂紧紧箍在Tony腰上，嘴唇凑近Tony的耳朵，热热的呼吸喷在Tony皮肤上。

“我保证里面没你想的那么糟。”他低低地说，声音突然变得低沉而磁性，近在咫尺地诱惑Tony，让后者听得双腿发软。

“我做了消毒，铺上了全新的毯子，还买了花。”Peter说，在Tony侧脸上响亮地亲了一下，“进来看看吧。”

Tony半推半就，被Peter带进了餐车。他跪着从餐车门前爬进去，整齐的高定西装立刻变得皱皱巴巴。

他背对着Peter，没注意到自己跪着爬行的时候翘起圆润的臀部，在男孩面前扭动着。Peter舔了舔嘴唇，眼神像野兽似的危险地眯了起来。

“好吧，没那么糟糕。”Tony躺在崭新的红毯上，别扭地翻了个身。餐车里还点着香薰蜡烛，伴随着玫瑰的香味一起传入Tony的鼻间。

Tony还没摆好姿势，Peter就像个饿了许久的小狮子那样凶猛地扑了过来。

“唔！”Tony的长篇大论被堵在喉咙里，Peter的一只手压在他脑后，用力把他按在了毯子上。他的舌头撬开Tony的齿关，在Tony的口腔里长驱直入。熟练老道的花花公子本来还想在初出茅庐的小孩子面前扳回一城，但没过多久就被反将一军，被Peter按在毯子上，像被欺负惨了似的委屈地呜咽。

他被Peter吻得上不来气，因为缺氧而大脑空白，只好伸出手推拒Peter的胸膛。Peter终于舍得松开他，用拇指擦拭Tony的嘴角。

“感觉就像做梦。”Peter喃喃地说，还低头在Tony额头上吻了一下。

“确实像做梦。”Tony哼哼着说，“我居然被一个毛头小子侵犯了。”

Peter笑得很乖巧，跪坐在地上的姿势就差摇一摇尾巴。

“我的衣服，”Tony说，“都毁了。你知道它们值多少钱吗？”

“我不知道。”Peter说，又黏糊糊地凑上来吻Tony。

“但我和你保证，你接下来经历的一定物超所值。”他信誓旦旦地说，胯部贴着Tony磨蹭。

感觉到男孩那个尺寸不容小觑的凶器，Tony忍不住咽了咽口水。

“我以为……我是上面那个……”Tony弱弱地说，躺在Peter身下挣扎。男孩拽住他的手压到头顶，一路从他的额头吻到下巴，在Tony的喉结上不轻不重咬了一口。

“我们以后可以试试你说的姿势。”Peter说，用犬齿在Tony锁骨上磨吮。

“……What？”Tony哼唧着，在地毯上扭来扭去。Peter不知哪里来的怪力，用一只手就扯开了Tony的领带和衬衫，华丽的扣子瞬间噼里啪啦崩落一地。

他的鼻尖凑在Tony蜜色的胸膛上，嘴唇含住Tony的一颗乳头吮吸。Tony从来没享受过这样的待遇，也从来不知道乳头居然是自己的敏感带——Peter用舌头顶着他的乳珠含着一吸，Tony就不自觉地叫出声，大脑里像炸开了五彩缤纷的烟花。他蹬着腿在毯子上乱踢了一会，转而盘在Peter的腰上，把男孩拉近自己。

Peter看到Tony这副模样，立刻更加卖力地服侍起来。他把Tony的一侧乳头吮得又红又大，又转而去吮吸另一边；空出来的那只手也不忘去揉弄Tony的乳肉。

Tony喘息着，把手指插进Peter的头发间，抱住他的脑袋。他挺起胸膛，以哺乳的姿势环抱着Peter，让他更深地含进自己的双乳。

“Peter……Pete，”Tony断断续续地说，“下面……给我解开裤子……我硬得要爆炸了。”

Peter是个听话的好孩子。他的一只手从Tony的胸膛一路向下，划过身下男人的腰线，“咔哒”一声解开了Tony的皮带。

Tony的全身都在颤栗；被Peter的手指触碰过的地方，都像着了火一样，传来热热的麻痒。

他忍不住呻吟着，迫不及待地配合着Peter的动作，蹬下自己的裤子。Peter握住Tony从内裤中跳出来的阴茎，手法不甚熟练地抚弄着。

男孩也没那么好受；他眼角通红，呼吸又短又急，贪婪地注视着Tony的一举一动。他拉下自己的牛仔裤拉链，让自己的性器也释放出来。

Peter的手活显然不能让花花公子满意；Tony舔着嘴唇，手指摸索向两个人贴合的下身。

“我来。”他声音沙哑地说。

他用手掌包住两个人贴在一起的阴茎；在感受到自己手里属于Peter的沉甸甸的分量后，他像被烫到似的抖了一下。

年轻的男孩急躁而热烈，在他手心里一次次地顶弄，阴茎鼓鼓地跳动着。两个人的身体严丝合缝地紧贴在一起，彼此都忍不住发出粗重的喘息。Peter在Tony露出来的脖颈和胸膛上胡乱地亲吻，用手掌扳开Tony的双腿压平，让年长的男人在自己身下完全打开身体。

这样的姿势太过于羞耻，即使是Tony也忍不住为此脸红耳热。Peter的阴茎又硬又烫，紧紧贴着他的磨蹭，Tony迷乱地呻吟着，无法再控制住自己，一股一股地射出精来。

他因为高潮而迷蒙的神态落在Peter眼中，让男孩倍受刺激。Peter把Tony的双腿一左一右挂在两侧肩膀上，开始开拓男人身后的入口。

他用手指蘸着Tony射出来的精液，就直接捅进去一根指节。

“操，”Tony忍不住骂到，“你连买润滑剂的钱都没有吗，little boy？”

“我买了，可是我忍不住了。”Peter吻住他。男孩如他所言，确实忍耐得十分辛苦；汗珠从他额头上滑落下来，给他稚气未脱的脸庞上又增加了略带成熟的性感。

所幸，他还没有完全失去耐心；他用两根手指，慢慢地在Tony身体里打圈。年长男人的身体内部紧致又温热，Peter心猿意马地开拓着，一边浅浅地亲吻Tony，性器在男人腿根有一下没一下地顶撞。

“……可以了。”Tony说，搂住Peter的脖子，把他拖进一个吻里。

男孩在他下唇上啃了一口，抓住Tony的手，一根一根吻过Tony的手指。

“可能会有点痛。”他说，抽出自己的手指，迫不及待地换上了昂扬多时的性器。

圆润硕大的头部才进去一点，Tony就开始疼得吸气了。他两眼发黑，手指在Peter后背和胳膊上挠了好几道子。

“出去，”他抖着说，“……我不做了！”

Peter皱着眉。他也被夹得很不好受，但还是耐下性子先安抚Tony。他的嘴唇流连在Tony的身体各处，给每一寸暴露在外的皮肤上都落下吻痕，还用手掌盖住Tony疲软下去的性器，用掌根缓缓按揉。

“不行，”他还语调强硬地说，一点一点挺进Tony的身体，“现在你要听我的。”

等他终于完全连根进入以后，两个人都不由自主地松了口气。Tony大汗淋漓地躺在Peter身下，手指还抠在男孩肩膀上。

“你能动一动吗？”他呻吟着说，“这样更难受。”

Peter亲了亲他，开始慢慢地小幅度动作。他深入浅出一会儿之后，感觉到Tony的身体内部因为适应而逐渐松软，因此动作也变得大胆起来。年轻人的腰胯有力地抽送着，粗壮的性器打桩似的在男人的身体里进出，伴随着啪啪的肉体拍打声，很快把Tony的臀部拍击得一片粉红。

“你慢点……”Tony在这迅猛的撞击中很快就神智全无，开始胡言乱语。Peter的一只胳膊撑在他身侧，居高临下地操着他，透明的汗水从男孩的下巴滴落，砸在他的胸口上。

在Peter顶到Tony体内的某一点时，Tony全身像过电似的抖了一下，忍不住发出变调的叫声。

“是这里对吗Tony？”Peter完全抛去了平日里那种乖宝宝的样子，笑得甚至有点恶劣。他抚摸着Tony的脸颊，把Tony的嘴唇亲得又红又肿，而后集中火力，猛烈地朝着那一点进攻。

他还没粗暴几下，Tony就几乎要缴械投降了。Tony把整个人都缠在Peter身上，既委屈又饥渴地攀附着男孩，大腿紧紧夹住男孩精瘦的腰。他被操得上不来气，一贯的伶牙俐齿也在此时失去了威力，脑海里全是炸开的一朵一朵白光。

“Pete……”他呻吟着，呼唤男孩的名字，感觉自己像是一条脱水的鱼，在沙滩上无力地扑腾，而Peter就是他赖以生存的最后一口氧气。

“Tony。”Peter用亲吻回应他，他拉住男人的一只手，和自己十指相扣。

“我爱你Tony。”他喃喃地说。

持续不断地用力抽插了几十下之后，Peter停住了动作。他呼了口气，靠在Tony胸口粗重地喘息。

Tony还沉浸在过量的快感带来的余韵里，浑身酥软，大脑空白，手指都抬不起来。他的肚子被Peter射进去的东西灌得满满的，甚至隆起来一个可爱的弧度。

他一脸恍惚，连Peter重新抱住他、在他嘴角落下亲吻都没留意到。

“感觉怎么样？”男孩得意洋洋地问他，湿漉漉地亲吻他的脖子和锁骨，又在那片皮肤上咬出好几个红印。

“棒呆了。”Tony喘着气说，他射了两次，第二次是和Peter一起；而当他想要并拢自己的双腿。Peter把手掌盖在他膝盖上阻止了Tony的动作，在Tony泥泞狼藉的下身里伸进一根手指，咕啾咕啾地抽插。

Tony攀着Peter的肩膀，重新呻吟起来。

“想不想再来一次？”Peter问道。

Tony坐起来一些，Peter的手指也因此滑出体外。

“什么时候？”他有些急切地问道。

“现在。”Peter说。

“……你已经又能硬起来了？”Tony不敢置信。

Peter没有说话，而是拉过Tony的一只手，放在自己的胯部。

“哦——”Tony吸了一口气，一脸又敬又畏的表情。

“年轻真好。”他感叹道，双腿重新盘上了Peter的腰。男孩覆上来，重新压在他的身体上方，在他嘴唇上吻了一下。

“那我们再来一次。”Peter说。

FIN.

（……TBC？）


End file.
